mikurecommendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended Albums
Want to add your own suggestions? Please read this. Electronic ' INNERVE' INNERVE has a strong, musical spine and an infectious rhythm. Pity there are several audio-pops and artefacts. Recommended for the high quality mixing and iconic style - even if the technical mixing leaves a lot to be desired. Regardless: this album is bound to give you the jiggles. ' Plankton' Short, but sweet: Plankton is a short, down-tempo album with a surprising amount of detail. Recommended for its craftmanship in composition and sound. ' ' The First An intense, cheerful album that hits like a punch to the face. The majority of the album lack lyrics, instead focussing on sampling and texture. Recommended for its liveliness. On the Shore of the Eden The second album from Bernis. A mix of tempos provides a dynamic experience. Experimental ' 0001: A Galaxy Odyssey' A group of musicians experiment on a single album. The songs differ wildly from one another, but all have an avant-garde bent. Recommended for its diversity and liberty. If you enjoy this album, be sure to check out the other A Galaxy Odyssey albums (0002 to 0005). DENSHI ONGAKU The first half of DENSHI ONGAKU blends high tempo with ambience, while the second half explores various genres, styles and tempos. Recommended for marrying a high tempo with down-tempo sensibilities. Eutopia A noise album, that intersperses short audiobites with glitched audio samples and distorted instrumental recordings. All with HikkieP's epochal, comedic touch. If you are interested in avant-garde sound production and audio experiences, this is a must-listen. おわりのはじまり Hard to parse, harder to define: "the beginning of the end" has a varied stylistic origin, blending elements from glitch, musique concrete, industrial, minimalism, EDM and many others, without ever passing into the realm of anti-music. Recommended for its pure experimental nature, innovative progression and novel sound, while maintaining a clear theme and aesthetic. ' Dry Adhesion' This is some fuzzy indie crap with some noise tracks thrown in for good measure. Heavy Metal ' Hopeless EP' Hopeless EP knows exactly what it wants to be and succeeds marvelously: a brash experiment in instrumentality. Ito Project managed to maintain a clear melody and texture, inspite of the albums consistent stream of loudness. Recommended for being a "wall of sound" without sliding into being a "wall of noise". Moksha A solid Heavy Metal album with an obvious "moe" touch. Compositionally, instrumentaly and lyrically a step up from previous UtsuP albums, but the heavy metal and moe aesthetic might clash to some. ' Traumatic' Recommended for its classic Heavy Metal composition and trash Metal sensibilities, even featuring the iconic "screamo" of death Metal. That said, the album lacks variety and can therefore be overbearing. Not for the faint of heart. Jazz ' The Vocaloid Jazz Sessions Vol. 1 to 5' So you like Vocaloid songs AND you like Jazz? Do I have a treat for you! In The Vocaloid Jazz Sessions Baguettes Ensemble translates numerous popular vocaloid songs to jazz variants, without compromising the melodic origin nor jazz stylistics. Recommended for anyone with a general interested in jazz, although the lack of vocals might be a turn-off for hardcore software synthesizer fans. Pop 0401 - The Best Days of Kasane Teto Kasane Teto's major commercial debut. It is a compilation of 16 songs from various producers. Recommended as an introduction to Teto songs. Desktop Cinderella Well produced pop music with a mostly happy and upbeat tone. Most vocals are Miku but a few songs are done with Rin, Len, and Luka. Has the song "Sweet Devil" which made an appearance in Project Diva. Recommended if you want something cheerful and lighthearted. Melody Line(s) A mix of tempos to cover a range of moods, with a cheerful tone throughout. An impressive number of tracks and good production quality for a first release too. Recommended if you want some happy pop/rock. Miku-Mixture A compilation of Miku songs from various producers. Has a good variety of sounds and nice artwork. Could be good as an introduction to Miku songs or just as a place to look for fans wanting a mix from well known producers. Rock ' High Gain Street' Cheerful and captivating, even if it lacks novelty and innovation . This is where "standard" and "pretty damn good" intersect. Recommended for its uplifting style and dependable mixing and vocals. ' Lolita Machiavellism' Judge the book by the cover - or the album by the art. This album is exactly what you would expect: a cheery, cute J-rock album. How does it stand out? Because the mixing and rigging are considerable. Perfect for casual listening. ' mikgazer vol.1' A tribute to the long-lost shoegaze aesthetic of the eighties. This album both succeeds marvelously at capturing the spirit and sound of the shoegaze genre, whitout feeling like a "mere homage": it is enjoyable in its own right. (And it has some pretty swell album art besides!) Recommended to anyone with the slightest interest in progressive rock, post-rock and, of course, shoegaze. ' Unhappy Refrain' Although Unhappy Refrains elements are unremarkable when examined one by one, it is the combination of mixing, rigging, composition and sampling that gives it a recognisable sound and novel style. Recommended for finding the sweet spot between different and familiar on both a technical and empirical level. ' ' All Things Must Pass A "best of" compilation of whoo's songs. A two discs full of emotions, his music will leave you with a bittersweet sadness. A last day of summer, a warmth that you want to save up until the next summer. A Dandelion Wine of vocaloid music. ' ' nanairo A shoegaze so thick it can be cut with a knife. Distorted guitars, ethereal vocals, slow pace, this album doesn't do anything new, it's just extremely well made by-the-book shoegaze. End of the World A good mix of upbeat rock and pop with a hint of jazz, and few slower tracks mixed in. Heavy piano emphasis can be found on most songs. Features vocals mainly by Miku, but also one with Rin, one with MAYU, and two with GUMI. Good production values and nice artwork in the lyrics book. Recommended if you like rock with piano and want to hear a range of styles. Ghost Very energetic and lighthearted album with high quality production as expected from DECO. All other work from this artist is also highly recommended. Category:Recommendations